Love Song Requiem
by felivargass2pasta
Summary: "He couldn't promise a happy future to him… that was the truth. Feliciano deserved so much more than that." A short collection of Gilbert's memories and thoughts about his beloved Italian. PruIta.


**AN: **I got the idea for this story while listening to a beautiful song and wanted to write something about PruIta because they need more love :3**  
**

It'll be mostly by Gilbert's point of view and some of his memories may not be in chronological order, but I tried to give some tips about what's happening like in the part that mentions the Risorgimento.

Based on the song 'Love Song Requiem' by Trading Yesterday

* * *

_**Love Song Requiem**_

"Germany! Germany~!"

Gilbert looked up from the bowl of popcorn on his lap and watched as the little Italian strode into the house and ran upstairs with a big and happy smile while searching for the youngest German. A quiet sigh left his lips when he placed the bowl over the nearest table before lying on the couch with a pensive expression, once again trying to figure out why he was feeling that heavy ache in his chest. Always so close… but yet so far from his reach. But it was better that way. Seriously, what could he offer to someone like the sweet Italian? It was obvious even to his awesome self that Ludwig was the one who deserved him the most.

He turned relentlessly from side to side while trying to get comfortable on the couch and decided to stare at the backrest, not wanting to look at the empty room around him anymore. Yes, it was the only thing he could do; he was nothing more than a burden to his own brother and the rest of the world. He knew some of the other nations probably didn't even remember about his existence. To say the truth, there were times he had caught himself wondering if life was worth fighting for.

Gilbert clutched his hands against his chest. He wouldn't cry. He would never show his weakness… even if he had to pretend that he was fine and happy and that being alone was good. He was strong enough to support the haunting feeling of loneliness that consumed his mind every night before sleeping and that fed his nightmares.

So why was he feeling his eyes watering…?

What was that sudden urge to cry, scream and shut himself from everything else?

Why were the tears rolling down his cheeks…?

He didn't want to cry… not now… nor ever...

Gilbert turned again over the couch, this time hiding his face against the soft cushions to ignore the warm tears that were soaking his face. What if he died...?

He wasn't a nation anymore… so that could happen anytime and without warnings. Would Italy miss him? Or would he just move on and forget about him like everyone else? He couldn't promise a happy future to him… that was the truth. Feliciano deserved so much more than that… his love and adoration were deep but it just didn't seem to be enough.

...~...*~*...~...

_"Ciao, Gil! Where is Ludwig?!"_

_"Ve~ Germany was so cool in the training today! See? He even tied my shoelaces!"_

_"Would you like to eat pasta with me and Germany?!"_

_"I-I'm scared… can I sleep here? Germany won't let me sleep with him…"_

_"See you, Gil! Tell Germany I was looking for him!"_

_"Ludwig is really kind, don't you think?"_

Why?! Just… why…?

Now the memories wouldn't stop haunting him...

...~...*~*...~...

"Dio," the Italian gasped in horror when he saw the bloodied Prussian limping toward him, not wasting time to step out the medical tent and ran into the rain.

"Don't worry, Ita… I'm fin-" the white-haired nation was cut off by a fit of coughs and a gasp of pain when he was forced to hold on his left arm to stop the bleeding from one of his wounds, which had been made by a sword.

"Prussia!" Feliciano ran toward him and supported the Prussian before he could fall to the ground, feeling as if he had a lump in his throat when the other almost fell to his knees. "You're bleeding..."

"This is nothing… I have had worse." A pained chuckle left the Prussian's lips when he used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his lips.

"B-but... you're coughing up blood!" Feliciano looked up with teary hazel eyes when he noticed the crimson stains on the corner of Gilbert's mouth. "C-come inside the tent, I'll treat your wounds."

"I'm sorry, Italy, but I have to go back to the battlefront," Gilbert said, trying to untangle himself from the younger man, "Austria's troops are retreating from Venetia and that's my chance to attack them and win this war…"

"No! You're battling this war because of me and you didn't even need to… you shouldn't be the one getting hurt."

"I'm here because I want to… I'm already at war with Austria and if the result is going to help you too then I'll fight for it..." the Prussian straightened his back to hide his pain and patted the other's shoulder reassuringly. "Now go back to the tent and stay safe… I will be back soon."

"I-I… I don't want you to go...!" Feliciano screamed suddenly as the rain washed his tears, "I don't want you to end like Holy Roman Empire…! He promised he would be back b-but he never did! H-how can I be sure you aren't lying too?"

Gilbert smiled sadly and ruffled the Italian's hair in a gentle way when the memories struck him again, knowing that it was a painful and delicate matter for both of them. "Take this…"

Feliciano blinked and watched dumbfounded when Gilbert opened the first buttons of his blue coat and took off his necklace, knowing how much that small pendant meant to the Prussian. He looked down when a gloved hand held his own and widened his eyes as soon as the black iron cross was placed on his palm.

"Take care of this while I'm away," Gilbert smiled warmly and closed Feliciano's fingers around the necklace before kissing the back of his hand gently, "You can return this to me later…"

"But... y-your necklace..." Feliciano sobbed quietly when he felt the cold metal against his skin, not being able to resist the urge to cry when Gilbert let go of his hand and started walking backwards.

"Lebewohl, meine Liebe…" the inaudible whisper left Gilbert's lips when he turned away and walked toward his horse without looking backwards, knowing that he would falter if he saw those sad eyes again.

"Prussia!"

Feliciano screamed while trying to run after him, widening his eyes when his feet slipped on the mud and he fell flat on his face with a gasp of pain. He knelt on the ground and looked up in time to see the Prussian's retreating form disappearing from his sight, feeling too weak to stand up again. The Italian sobbed quietly and punched the wet ground with frustration, letting the tears slide down his cheeks freely. Life was so unfair…

...~...*~*...~...

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried out in joy and let the tears of happiness run down his cheeks as he hugged his brother tightly, nearly making the other fall on the ground. "We won... I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Romano smiled when he wrapped both arms around his brother too and hid his face against his shoulder, not wanting the others to see his tears, "I missed you, idiota..."

From far away, Gilbert patted the head of his horse and watched with a warm smile while the brothers cheered and cried over their recently unification. Now his job was done… that smile on the Italian's lips was everything he had ever longed to see.

...~...*~*...~...

"W-what? No, it can't be…" Feliciano sobbed quietly and stared down at the black hat on his small hands, not stopping the tears as they flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Gilbert lowered his head and faced the ground with a sad expression, trying to hold back his own tears when the urge to cry started getting too strong.

"No… no… he can't be…" the Italian closed his eyes and hugged the piece of cloth closer to his body, "He can't be dead…"

Gilbert chewed on his bottom lip and clenched his fists when the guilt started eating him inside. If only he had been stronger… then the Holy Roman Empire wouldn't have been dissolved… It was his entire fault.

"P-please Prussia," Feliciano whispered, holding on the hem of Gilbert's shirt, "T-tell me this is just a j-joke…"

The Italian was expecting a laugh, some mockery words, anything… but the sad look on those piercing crimson eyes were everything he needed to understand that it wasn't a joke at all. It was reality, and it hurt so badly.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the crying Italian, hugging him tightly when he felt the small body trembling inside his embrace, "I'm so s-sorry, Italien…"

...~...*~*...~...

It was a dark room, illuminated by just a small window close to his bed. Everything he could see were shadows and the faint moonlight coming through the cracks between the curtains that were swaying with the cold night air. It had been months since the end of World War II and he was already missing his home, his friends, his brother... everything.

He knew he hadn't made all the better choices during his life but he was just like any other human, who could be successful or fail in equal ways. Asking for forgiveness wasn't enough, so he had accepted his fate and decided to protect his younger brother even if that would mean the end of his own life as a country. He had promised he would do anything not to let his loved ones get hurt ever again.

A sad chuckle slipped past Gilbert's lips when he hugged himself, curling up into a ball after resting his back against the cold stone wall. How he missed the warmth of the sun caressing his skin and its golden glow that made him remember about the good things of his past. Each time he closed his eyes he could see that bright smile and hazel orbs full of life staring back at him, and that was enough to make him smile and remain surviving.

He felt so cold in that lonely place but the vivid image of his loved one was still engraved inside his mind and he held dearly onto it, hoping that one day he would have the chance to walk the path of a brighter future.

No… he wasn't going to cry…

Gilbert sobbed quietly and ran a hand over his face when a gentle warmth wrapped itself around his body, raising his head just in time to see a bright golden light floating toward him. He reached out for it carefully while entranced by the comforting glow, making a wave of warmth ran through his body when the little golden sun touched his palm. That feeling was so… so…

...~...*~*...~...

Gilbert opened his eyes in startle and stared at the cushions with a confused look when he found himself still lying on the couch in his brother's house. Had he been dreaming all the time? And why was he remembering all those memories just now? Damn… he was probably over thinking things again…

He tried to move and stand up but stopped after noticing something was holding him in place. He looked down and was surprised to see an arm wrapped around his torso, raising an eyebrow before glancing over his shoulder in hope to see who was the one embracing him. Gilbert blinked twice when he saw a piece of reddish brown hair with a small curl popping out from the side of the person's head, not believing his eyes when realization washed over him like a bucket of cold water. That curl…! Was it…?!

Gilbert turned his neck as far as he could, being granted with the vision of a cute sleeping Feliciano. _Gott, is this another dream…?_

"I-Ita…?" he called softly while looking at the Italian, feeling his heart beating faster every time they were so close to each other.

"Hm…?" Feliciano mumbled sleepy as he snuggled closer to Gilbert's back, not even caring about opening his eyes.

Gilbert didn't say a word, not finding his voice to do so. Instead, he just looked away when his cheeks grew hot from embarrassment, barely noticing when the Italian seemed to finally wake up with a confused expression.

"Are you feeling better?" Feliciano smiled when he remembered why he was lying on the couch and propped himself up on one elbow to see the other's face.

"I think so but... why do you ask?" Gilbert asked surprised as he turned a bit over the cushions, taking care not to push the Italian out of the couch.

"I don't know… I came here to invite you to eat pasta with me but I found you crying while you slept," Feliciano said, worry stamped on his face, "I tried calling you but you wouldn't wake up, so I thought you needed a hug… and I think I ended falling asleep too..."

The Prussian smiled when he saw the confused expression on the Italian's innocent face. He could stare at him for all eternity without getting tired…

"Gil, are you hearing me?" Feliciano asked with big puppy eyes full of concern when he realized that the Prussian's thoughts were traveling really far away.

"Ah, yes... don't worry, Ita..." Gilbert gave him a sheepish smile and sat up when the Italian did the same, "What were you saying about pasta?"

"Oh! The pasta!" Feliciano stood up happily and turned back to him, for a moment forgetting about everything else with the mention of his favorite food, "I was thinking about making some for lunch! Would you eat with me?"

"What about West...?"

Feliciano chuckled when he saw Gilbert raising an eyebrow, holding both hands behind his back while glancing briefly toward the staircase, "I'm not asking Germany, I'm asking you, silly," he smiled and leaned down so he was at eye level with Gilbert, "You were the one who asked me out on a date last week, don't you remember? What about lunching together?"

"I-I... y-yeah," the Prussian stuttered a little because of the short distance between their faces, being able to feel the sweat running down his forehead as he gazed into those eyes full of life. Was that real…?

"I'm waiting for you in the kitchen then~"

Feliciano giggled and leaned further before pressing their lips together suddenly, making the other widen his eyes like two sausages due the shock. Gilbert just stared into the pair of hazel eyes with his mouth hanging open, being left in a loss of words after Feliciano backed away and winked to him before running toward the kitchen.

Gilbert just sat there frozen with a silly smile, lifting a hand to touch his lips and feel the warmth lingering there. Maybe… maybe he still had a chance… maybe all the pain hadn't been in vain… and maybe he could be happy again…


End file.
